Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (5 - 3 \times 6)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (7 + (5 - 18)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 + (-13)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 - 13) \times 10 $ $ = (-6) \times 10 $ $ = -6 \times 10 $ $ = -60 $